There is known an element forming an electric push-button of the type comprising a key which may be depressed or driven into a stationary body for deforming a metal contact cup from a determined stroke of the key and providing an electric contact.
However, this known element forming a push-button is designed in such a manner that the force for depressing the key depends only of the force required to deform the electric contact cup.
It may be advantageous in some applications to provide an element forming an electric push-button permitting to adjust the key-depressing force independently of the electric contact and/or of the mechanism for operating the contact.